


I'll Be Your Anchor in the Midst of the Night

by evilregal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal/pseuds/evilregal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little whimpers into the night alert Mary Margaret of Emma’s restless sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Anchor in the Midst of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbletag5 prompt:   
> Emma/Mary Margaret - clutch

Little whimpers into the night alert Mary Margaret of Emma’s restless sleep. She lies in bed staring at the ceiling and waits. It takes all of her self-control not to run upstairs and comfort her roommate.

_‘Emma will come when she’s ready,’_ she reminds herself.

She doesn’t know how long she waited, or if she dozed, but Mary Margaret can hear footsteps on the stairs, across the living room. The curtain is drawn and Emma crawls in bed with her.

Mary Margaret feigns sleep, but when she feels Emma’s body shaking beside hers, she drops the pretense and pulls her close, cradling Emma’s head to her chest.

“Shh, you’re safe,” she whispers in her hair, kissing the side of her head.

Emma falls asleep clutching onto Mary Margaret’s nightshirt.

***

The next morning, Mary Margaret wakes up to the sun tickling her nose. She turns her head to the side and smiles at the warm weight on her chest.

It’s late and she has errands to run, lessons to prepare, but she doesn’t move. None of that is important right now. Emma is sleeping peacefully, holding tightly onto her still.

Eventually, Emma begins to stir. She stretches lazily and inhales deeply. Eyelashes flutter and Emma looks up at her almost shyly.

“Morning.”

Mary Margaret smile widens.

“Good morning, Emma. Did you sleep well?”

She holds her breath as she feels Emma nuzzling her neck, her hand slowly trailing down her side.

“I always do with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! xx


End file.
